Against All Odds
by JMHaughey
Summary: 'We protect who we love' - a story of loss, love and a shot at redemption. . . bits of TIVA, too.


This story festered from a few thoughts I had during my last fic.

Thanks, of course to Cindy who let's me ramble on. . .

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

Ziva hears a phone ringing; she realizes it is not a dream. In the darkness of night, she fumbles as she reaches to her left and grabs the squawking phone. She answers groggily, "David;" thinking that it may be someone from work. The voice on the other side of the phone does not sound familiar. The voice responds with _Shalom _then introduces himself as a medical doctor in Israel. _Eli. _This doctor does not switch to English, nor should he, she supposes. She closes her eyes as if she needs to concentrate on her native tongue. After the doctor concludes, she gives her regards and promises to follow-up (when she is more awake). Once she hangs up, she sinks farther into bed – there is no way she can sleep now. Ziva glances to her right, reaching out for her husband but instantly remembers that Will got scared and made his way into their bed. She smiles as she looks at him, a miniature version of his father. They are going to have their work cut out for them. She leans over, kisses his forehead, and whispers '_Ani ohevet otkhah._'

She pushes back her covers and leaves the bedroom. She meanders down the hall recalling what the doctor had said. Ziva ever so slightly pushes open the door of her daughter's room and walks over to her bed. She does the same thing as she did to her son – kissing her forehead and saying '_Ani ohevet otakh_.' Her daughter does not stir.

She knows that Tony wouldn't take the couch. She pushes Will's door open and there he was, lying uncomfortably in a twin size bed. Ziva knows she will have to listen to her husband complain about his back for the next week. She reaches over and strokes his hair. He slowly wakes up; becoming familiar with his surroundings; again. He smiles at her. "Morning. It's morning, right?"

She rolls her eyes, "It is about three-thirty, Tony."

"Why are you up, then?"

"It is my father."

He sits up, rubbing his hand across this face, like it would make him more awake. He is clearly uncomfortable but does not let on. "What happened?"

"A doctor in Tel Aviv called. It appears that my father has had a stroke. He is somewhat cognizant. He had been complaining about headaches. As you know, my father is stubborn – so he did not go to the doctor."

Tony takes Ziva's hand. "What do we need to do?" She lays down next him in the bed that is too small even for one adult.

"I am the only family he has left."

He shakes his head. "So, we're going to Israel?"

"No, I will go alone. I should be gone a few weeks. I think you can manage without me."

"Zee-vah" Tony was starting in with his serious voice. "We're in this together. You go, I go."

"And the kids?"

"Fortunately, it's summer so we bring them with us. I'm sure they would love to see where ninjas are born."

"You really need to stop telling them that ninjas only come from Israel."

"Why?" He kisses her forehead. "It's a proven fact. Do you want me to get out my list? I believe it's the only place they do."

"I wonder about you sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

Ziva gets up and kisses her husband. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"There's a kid on my side."

"You are his father." She says so matter-of-fact. "You have to ability to move him."

"Yep, I hold special powers."

Ziva lies in bed, staring at the white ceiling, with the capacity to sleep long gone. Tony is snoring next to her, which comforts her. She has all these thoughts and emotions running through her. _The only family he has left. She has not seen her father in years. You do what you have to for family. She knows she made the right choice. _She looks down at her left hand and twirls the two gold bands adorning her finger.

* * *

_They knew the bomb blast was imminent. They had been corralling and helping those in the building get to safety. Tony looked to Ziva and told her to go. She immediately responded, "I'm not going without you." _

_They made their way to the elevator to evacuate. They didn't make it to their intended destination. Immediately, they heard the sounds of destruction. They had already been tangled up in each other, trying to protect themselves. They were propelled to the ground by the aftershocks._

_After coming out of her daze, Ziva was once again aware of her surroundings. She was on top of Tony; she remembered shielding him from the blast. Their fingers laced, she looked down and squeezed his hand. _

_He said nothing as his free hand reached up and brought her head in line with his. He kissed her. She pulled away, looking directly in his eyes, her own dark eyes communicating just how much she enjoyed kissing him. She leaned back down and their mouths met. _

_The power was flickering on and off. They had no idea how or where the rest of the team was. Tony reached for his cell phone but he didn't want this moment to end. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers. They never let go. _

"_Ziva?"_

"_Yes, Tony."_

"_Marry me?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, that's why I asked. . . You know what, Zee-vah, how many more times can we risk our lives but at the same time not risk anything?"_

"_The days are getting short, are they not?"_

"_Time to make them count." He held up their hands and kissed hers. _

* * *

Later today, Ziva would have to walk that path into her past. A past that shaped her into the woman she thought she has to become. But it gave her the strength to fight it – to use her strength for something better. It gave her the courage to forge her own path and soon she would be back to the one person who did not agree.

* * *

To be continued. . .


End file.
